facadefandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Endings
In Facade, there are many possible endings; there is one "good" ending, and there are six alternate "bad" endings. This is a list of the "bad" ending scenarios and how they may be achieved. Leave This ending is the easiest to get, and is achieved by simply pressing the elevator button and leaving. After pressing the button, the screen will fade, and then the game over screen will appear. Occasionally while attempting to leave, Trip will evacuate you from the room. Get kicked out During the game, the player has three strikes. Players will get thrown out of the apartment by Trip if they say something rude and the game will lead to a bad ending. # When the first strike is used, Trip and Grace will start laughing nervously. The player will have to wait until Trip and Grace stop laughing and their conversation continues. # When the second strike is used, Trip and Grace will start getting confused. They will say some things like, "Uhm... We have to uh... We need to remember to pick up some more... Uh... Heh..." or something else. The player will have to wait once more until Trip and Grace stop getting puzzled and their conversation continues. # If the player offends the couple one more time, Trip will kick him/her out of the apartment, and the game ends. Other offenses like when the player leaves Trip and Grace to enter the kitchen or the elevator three times will result in getting kicked out by Trip. Also, if the player kisses Trip or Grace's lips, Trip will throw him/her out. Melon is a highly controversial word referred to the female breasts, and the player will get kicked out by Trip. If the player does not talk from the start of the game on, the game will lead to a temporary pause and then Trip will ask him/her if he/she is alright. Not answering him will get ejected by Trip. Also, if the player moves around the apartment a lot, Trip will throw him/her out. Door closed This is an easy ending; if when Trip opens the door, the player says an insult or a trigger word, Trip will close the door in your face, and the game ends. Trip leaves If Trip and Grace starts fighting and you say "no" to Trip's questions, Trip will leave the apartment and Grace will say "I should've told him..." and then the screen will fade, and then the game over screen will appear. Grace leaves If Trip and Grace starts fighting and you say "yes" to Trip's questions, Grace will leave the apartment and Trip will say "I should've told her..." and then the screen will fade, and then the game over screen will appear. Nothing changes If the player talks about divorce or therapy, or questions their relationship, they will say to the player that nothing changed, that they need to talk and that the player can go, and then Trip will open the door. You can also achieve this ending by not taking any side. Once you exit the apartment, Trip and Grace will argue before the screen fades. Category:Endings